Gabby
}} is an Rank S, Wind-attribute 'Merican Legendary Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, she's a Rank SS Yo-kai. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Appearance Gabby has similar looks to that of Spoilerina, for they both have the same body structure, eyes, and blushes. However, unlike Spoilerina, Gabby has big, curly lilac hair tied into a bun, and she wears a small silver-gray tiara with a large golden yellow bow, a pale sunflower yellow and white dress with small medium golden yellow bows, white frills, white ballet foot shoes, and long white gloves. She is seen carrying a microphone with a pink cover and a small golden yellow bow. Personality When someone is inspirited by Gabby, his/her public speaking abilities will improve exponentially. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 3 # Obtain the Gabby Pass from Princess Dream Coins or G3 Dream Coins. # Use the Spewcopter to find Gabby on top of the Southmond Hospital. If the player does not have the Spewcopter unlocked, he/she must complete the quest Plain Sick of Flying! The quest can be started in Hopper's Gorge near the entrance to Dukesville. # Talk to Gabby. She will challenge the player to a battle where she can be befriended. If the player fails to befriend Gabby, the player must wait until the next day and get another Gabby Pass before getting another chance to befriend her. Alternatively, she can be obtained as a Clu-T-fact memo in the Labyrinth of Valor. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble The player must crank the Gabby Pass from an event Crank-a-kai or G3 Dream Coins. Using the Gabby Pass warps the player to a special 'Merican Legend Arena containing Gabby. If the player fails to befriend her on the stage, the player must get another Gabby Pass for another chance to befriend her. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Gabby has a random chance of appearing as the boss of the daily 'Merican Labyrinth dungeon. If she is the boss of the dungeon that day, there is a small chance she will become the player's friend. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 3 }}|20x2-44x2||}} }}|80-120|Wind|}} }}||||An ally gets the need to gab, gab, GAB! All stats raise slightly.}} }}||||Gabs her way into powering up and restoring HP.}} }}||||User and linked Yo-kai get a slight DEF boost.}} Blasters stats Attribute tolerance Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes In the anime Etymology "Princess Speech" is a pun on with ''speech. "Gabby" is a wordplay on the word gabby. Not only does it mean "excessively or annoyingly talkative", but it also may be used as a nickname for Gabriella. Trivia In other languages fr:Baratina de:Eloquentia es:Discursi Category:Charming Tribe Category:Merican Legendary Yo-kai Category:Female Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sweets Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Legendary Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Omamori Tribe